As communication technology develops, cell phones and other mobile terminals have become more powerful. Not only can one make telephone calls and send short messages with a mobile terminal, one can also install various applications (apps) on the cell phones and the other mobile terminals to perform various functions. When using a mobile terminal, the mobile terminal often captures and stores an image within an application (app). The capturing and storing of the image process is also known as screen capture.
The screen capture technique of existing mobile terminals using the Android system includes executing the screen capture through SurfaceView. However, images captured through the SurfaceView screen capture will turn black within the SurfaceView zone due to the way screen capture in SurfaceView is implemented. Because SurfaceView and commonView are in different hierarchies with respect to rending, only black images are captured through the SurfaceView screen capture technique when using a mobile terminal. The screen capture result is poor, and only a single method for implementing the screen capture exists.